


chapstick

by superbiavaritia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbiavaritia/pseuds/superbiavaritia
Summary: oikawa loses his chapstick for the nth time and iwaizumi is having none of it anymore.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 72





	chapstick

"Oikawa Toru."

"Yes Iwa-chan?" Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi with surprised eyes. It was always Oikawa or Trashykawa or other insults Iwaizumi throws at him.

"Can you please stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"That-- that habit of yours. Peeling chapped lips." He sighs and pulls out a Chapstick from his bag. "Here, just use it."

Oikawa blushes a bit and takes it from Iwaizumi.

"I'm sorry, and thank you." He did use the Chapstick and kept on fumbling with it during the rest of the ride to school.

"Oikawa-san, are you alright?" Kindaichi asked the pale Oikawa as he entered the gym. It has been hours since the Iwaizumi has given him his Chapstick but couldn't get it out of his head and hand.

"I'm fine." Oikawa smiles before putting the Chapstick in his pocket.

He didn't know himself when the habit started. He has been doing it for the past couple of years and no one seemed to mind, except for Iwaizumi. It was somekind of domino thing-- one thing leads to another: it starts off with overthinking. Oikawa couldn't take in anything when he was overthinking, even water. Thus leading to dry, chapped lips. He hated chapped lips himself so he peels the skin off, even if it stings and bleeds. His lips would end up pink, raw and sometimes bleeding. But only Iwaizumi was the only one complaining.

"Captain?" Hanamaki calls out to get Oikawa's attention. "Oikawa-san?" He calls out again with something familiar.

"Hmm?" Oikawa looks at his teammate, sprawled out on the gym after their practice.

"What do you think does Iwaizumi-san's lips taste like?" Oikawa was startled at the question.

"W-why do you ask?"

"Sometimes you just see some people and start wondering what their lips taste like or how would they feel like."

"Here." He tosses the Chapstick to Hanamaki's direction.

"A lip balm?"

"His lip balm." Hanamaki judges him for a while before removing the cap and smelling. "Cherries?"

Oikawa nods before continuing to stretch.

"How come you have this?"

"I was peeling my lips and Iwa-chan gave it to me." He answered absent-mindedly.

"Do you like cherries?"

"No, actually. They give me headaches."

"Then how come you still use it?" Oikawa knows it's a simple question but Hanamaki's trying to get something out of it. 

"I don't use it much. I just--"

"Why?"

"I just use it when Iwa-chan;s around. He gets irr--"

"So you'll have perfect lips when he's around? That smells and tastes like cherries?" Hanamaki grins a devilish grin and Oikawa knows he's lose. 

"What are you trying to say, Makki?" Oikawa looks at him, showing the annoyance in his face. He's the captain and he refuses to lose to Makki. 

"You like Iwaizumi-san, don't you?"

"Really, Makki. Is this what this annoying tone you've been using is about?"

"Answer the question, Captain."

"I don't." I don't know. They have known each other for years. Everything they do never meant anything more than it does. They're best friends for crying out loud. 

"That settles it." Hanamaki stands up waves at him before leaving and Oikawa can see a grin that irritated him to no end. 

"Trashykawa."

"Yes, Iwa-chan?"

"Why are you peeling your lips again?" Iwaizumi asks as he settles in front of Oikawa in the locker room.

"I... Uhm..."

"Did you lose it?" Iwaizumi asks and he fishes another cherry Chapstick from his bag.

"Here." He hands it to him. He was about to reach for it but there was this odd feeling that he was gonna get teased again if he takes it from Iwaizumi.

"Uhm... Cherries give me headaches remember, Iwa-chan?" He tries to smile, still hearing Hanamaki's teasing.

"I'm sure I can buy another one at a konbini."

"Oh." He puts on a generous amount of lip balm before throwing it in his bag.

He remains quiet for the rest of trip home. He doesn't even try to shut the team up when they were joking around and laughing loudly walking to the school gates and it bothers Oikawa too much.

Oikawa was scanning the locker room for the past five minutes. He just bought a strawberry lip balm and lost it just after a few hours.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi calls out.

"We have to go--"

"Wait." Oikawa says, as he continues to look under the benches and the used towels. "I lost my lip balm."

"It doesn't matter. We have to go, it's getting dark and the team's wating." Iwaizumi grabs his wrists and pulls him up.

"I'll give you mine later. They're all hungry."

"But it's bleeding." He dabs a tissue on his lips for the nth time. Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa's lips and sees pink, raw and bleeding lips. From now on, Oikawa's not allowed to pout like that.

"Here." Iwaizumi says before leaning down and kissing Oikawa long enough to stop the bleeding. "There, no more blood."

Oikawa's eyes are wide as he unconciously licks his lips and tastes "Strawberries?"

He touches his lips as the his Vice- Captain simultaneously hides his blush and drags him out of the locker room.

"Where have you been, Oikawa-san?" Matsukawa asks as Oikawa walks beside him.

"I was looking for my lip balm." He says, ignoring the odd, teasing aura from behind.

"This one?" Matsukawa holds up a strawberry Chapstick.

"Yeah. But I don't think I'm gonna need it anymore." Oikawa smiles and sees a faint blush on Iwaizumi's cheeks while talking to Kindaichi. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi. it's an old fic that fit iwaoi perfectly. yes, they're a bit ooc. :( please be nice.


End file.
